


Уловить момент

by PriestSat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После своей «смерти» Шерлок приходит к Майкрофту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уловить момент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015.  
> Благодарность командным бетам: Ms. Argent, eto-da, Mycroft Arthur Holmes.  
> Продолжение фанфика «Как устроить беспорядок».

Шерлок хмыкал, рассматривая картины Герена в прихожей и Хенритса в гостиной. Майкрофт не мог не усмехнуться про себя, видя озадаченного брата. Ему так и хотелось сказать: «И как обстоят дела с мерзкими копиями в отвратительных рамках?». Но Шерлок повернулся к нему и неожиданно улыбнулся. Улыбка была настолько искренней и теплой, что Майкрофт растерялся.

— Где у тебя ванная? — спросил Шерлок и, проследив за взглядом брата, почти выбежал из гостиной. Майкрофт остался на месте, пребывая под впечатлением от улыбки Шерлока, как внезапно вспомнил обещание устроить потоп. До его слуха донесся шум льющейся воды. Воскликнув: «О, Господи!» — Майкрофт бросился спасать квартиру.

Шерлок успел забраться в ванну, куда все еще набиралась вода. Его вещи валялись в углу, и Майкрофт с трудом подавил желание поднять их и аккуратно сложить. Вместо этого он застыл столбом, увидев, как по полу разливается лужа. 

— Иди ко мне, — потребовал Шерлок, ударяя ладонью по воде. — Ну же! Хватит притворяться статуей!

Майкрофт развязал галстук, потом снял пиджак, принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Внезапно пришла мысль, что все происходящее в корне неправильно. Нельзя заниматься сексом с родным братом, это недопустимо и предосудительно.

— Шерлок, — беспомощно произнес Майкрофт. — Шерлок… мы не должны так делать.

— Кому не должны? — пожав плечами, с презрением бросил тот. — У нас не может быть совместных детей, поэтому инбридинг исключен. Все дело в морали, не так ли, Майкрофт? Очевидно, ты хочешь меня не первый год, и мне надоело смотреть на жалкие попытки скрыть это.

Майкрофт, завороженный уверенным тоном Шерлока, снял рубашку и брюки.

— Ты собираешься принимать ванну в трусах? Господи! Сейчас не викторианская эпоха! — воскликнул Шерлок. — И носки не забудь снять.

Майкрофту показалось, что его выставили голым в парламенте, поэтому он быстро шмыгнул в ванну. Там было достаточно места для двоих человек среднего роста, но не для высоких братьев. 

— Черт, твои ноги мешают, — заявил Шерлок, заезжая пяткой в пах Майкрофту. — Тут тесно.

— Где именно? — привычным язвительным тоном спросил тот. 

— В ванне, — уточнил Шерлок. — А, понятно. Я еще там не проверял.

Майкрофт ощутил, как краснеет. Это было странно и одновременно возбуждало. Не зная, как скрыть свое смущение, он схватил мочалку. Шерлок немедленно взял флакон с гелем.

— Дай мне, — приказал он. — Ну же!

Шерлок налил на мочалку гель и, макнув в воду, несколько раз сжал в руке. 

— Спинку потереть? — слегка издевательски спросил он, но Майкрофт молча повернулся и встал на колени, подставляя брату спину. Шерлок не стал нежничать и тер изо всех сил, словно собирался содрать кожу. 

— Можно было так не стараться, — укоризненно сказал Майкрофт, осторожно промакивая горящую спину полотенцем. Шерлок махнул рукой и, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, вышел из ванной. Майкрофт в отчаянии уставился на залитый водой пол, но решил оставить уборку на потом. Нельзя было давать Шерлоку полную свободу действий: после ванной наступил черед спальни.

— Шерлок! — с досадой вскрикнул Майкрофт при виде растерзанной кровати. Одеяло валялось на полу, Шерлок лежал на кровати, мечтательно глядя в потолок. Он закинул руки за голову, и Майкрофт впился взглядом в его обнаженное тело и сразу отвернулся.

— Не хватает зеркала, — изрек Шерлок. — Ты снова закрылся?

Майкрофт стыдливо посмотрел на свой халат и слишком сильно дернул за кончик пояса. Ему становилось все более неуютно и некомфортно. Беспорядок наводил на Майкрофта невыносимую тоску, заставляя все внутри сжиматься, вызывая стремление заползти в какую-нибудь нору, откуда его никто не смог бы выковырять.

— Извини, — сказал Шерлок, увидев страдальческое выражение лица Майкрофта, и соскочил с кровати. Он поднял одеяло, расстелил его на кровати и почти ровно отогнул его край. — Вот так хорошо?

Майкрофт, перестав кривиться, задернул штору. Дневной свет сбивал его с толку: Майкрофт был убежден, что секс должен происходить только ночью. Понимая смехотворность такой мысли, Майкрофт тем не менее не собирался с нею расставаться. Он снял халат и замешкался, раздумывая, складывать его или нет. Шерлок наблюдал за ним, чуть приоткрыв рот, и Майкрофт все-таки потратил несколько минут на халат.

Лежа под одеялом, он ощущал тепло, исходящее от Шерлока. Майкрофту хотелось обнять его, но он чувствовал себя каким-то деревянным и неповоротливым. Его тело принадлежало кому-то другому, а сам он смотрел на кровать словно со стороны. Сейчас Майкрофт неистово желал, чтобы Шерлок все понял и ушел. Желал с той же силой, как еще утром он почти до исступления жаждал очутиться в постели с братом. Он вдруг понял, что не в состоянии заняться с ним сексом. Это было абсолютно нелепо, нелогично и аморально.

Почти не дыша, Майкрофт неподвижно лежал с закрытыми глазами. Он услышал, как Шерлок поднялся и вышел из спальни. Через какое-то время раздался щелчок замка на входной двери. Потом дверь захлопнулась. Майкрофт полежал еще немного и тоже встал. Вместе с разочарованием он чувствовал облегчение. Чтобы окончательно успокоиться, Майкрофт насухо вытер пол в ванной и перестелил постель.

«Лучше так», — думал он по дороге в «Диоген». 

Некоторое время Майкрофт старался не видеться с Шерлоком, но вскоре понял, что выглядит глупо, избегая его. Тогда он избрал новую тактику, старательно вживаясь в роль гиперзаботливого старшего брата, и Шерлок подыграл ему. Оба изображали взаимное раздражение фактом существования друг друга. И Майкрофт настолько в это поверил, что почти убедил себя в отсутствии влечения к Шерлоку. 

***

 

Посреди ночи в дверь позвонили, и если бы Майкрофт не знал, что Шерлок жив… его бы точно настиг инфаркт или инсульт. А так он уставился на темный силуэт в дверном проеме, потом включил бра и выдавил из себя:

— Придурок.

Не оглядываясь, он вернулся в спальню и лег на кровать. Шерлок быстро избавился от короткой куртки и толстовки, которая делала его похожим на наркомана со стажем. Затем стянул черную футболку и синие джинсы. Майкрофт немедленно выключил свет и затаил дыхание. 

Никто не знал, что Шерлок жив. Точнее, знали Майкрофт и помогавшие провернуть дело с «самоубийством». Но даже родители не были в курсе, пребывая в унынии и печали.

Майкрофт ощущал себя посвященным в некое таинство. 

Шерлок лег рядом с ним и обнял. Его пальцы были сухими и холодными, Майкрофт поежился от их прикосновения. Он подался к брату, крепко обнимая в ответ, стараясь прижаться всем телом. Сейчас был самый подходящий момент для секса. Словно происходил страшно секретный ритуал, от успеха которого зависела судьба всего человечества. Шерлок что-то прошептал и начал снимать с Майкрофта пижаму. Одеяло им мешало, но они не сбросили его на пол. 

От Шерлока пахло табачным дымом и потом, запахом выхлопных газов и растворимым кофе. Сейчас он представлял собой тайную часть города, будто поднялся из Под Лондона*. Шерлок был невидим для обычных людей, и Майкрофту льстило, что брат удостоил его своим приходом.

Они тесно прижимались друг к другу, без остановки целуясь, не открывая глаз, наслаждаясь медленно возникающим возбуждением. Руки скользили по спинам, ногти впивались в ягодицы, затем пальцы возвращались к соскам, сжимали их, заставляя дыхание учащаться. Они оба не произносили ни слова. 

Майкрофт все-таки сбросил одеяло. В лунном свете бледное лицо Шерлока казалось призрачным, и Майкрофт задумался на секунду, а не снится ли ему все это? Но у него не бывало настолько реальных снов.

Он поднял руки и взялся за один из металлических прутьев, из которых было сделано изголовье кровати. Шерлок оглянулся, и Майкрофт кивнул в сторону правой тумбочки. Там была коробка с презервативами и смазкой. Не то чтобы у Майкрофта была бурная сексуальная жизнь... так, на всякий случай. 

Он закрыл глаза, чуть вздрагивая от предвкушения секса. Послышался шелест разрываемых упаковок, затем звук раскатываемого презерватива. Пальцы Шерлока, обильно покрытые смазкой, прикоснулись к Майкрофту, и он максимально развел ноги, чтобы дать брату полный доступ.

Майкрофт давно не занимался сексом, но ему ничего не стоило расслабиться в этот момент. Он только коротко застонал, когда Шерлок проник в него, — болезненное ощущение пропало не сразу. Но Майкрофт только покрепче ухватился за прутья.

— Все хорошо? — тихо спросил Шерлок, медленно погружаясь в Майкрофта. Тот, не ожидая от себя особой гибкости, все-таки смог поднять ноги и положить их на плечи Шерлока.

— Все хорошо, — ответил он, отдышавшись. 

Шерлок не был напористым и не стремился поскорей кончить и сбежать. Он неторопливо двигался, поглаживая Майкрофта по лицу и груди, но долго сдерживаться не смог. Шерлок наклонился к брату, и его движения настолько ускорились, что Майкрофт чувствовал себя куклой для секса. Почему-то это оказалось восхитительным, и Майкрофт, торопясь уловить момент, принялся дрочить. Ощущение заполненности, боли, сладости в низу живота быстро заставили его испытать оргазм. 

— Тебе понравилось? — Шерлок помог брату опустить ноги и лечь на бок: у Майкрофта заломило поясницу, а сердце так сильно колотилось, что Шерлок немного испугался. Но Майкрофт пробормотал что-то вроде: «Я живой», поэтому больше вопросов не последовало.

Пока Шерлок принимал душ, Майкрофт неподвижно лежал, приходя в себя. У него болели суставы, соски полыхали от жестких ласк, а внутри все переворачивалось от пережитого удовольствия. Он хотел лишь спать и, желательно, чтобы Шерлок лежал возле него. Майкрофт услышал шаги брата, затем Шерлок укрыл его и поцеловал в щеку.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он, собирая одежду.

— Не лги и не пытайся удрать, — назидательным тоном отозвался Майкрофт, засыпая. — Я все равно тебя найду.  
___________  
Примечание:  
* Под Лондон — город из сериала «Задверье».


End file.
